degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls Episode 2- Shut Up
(In the gym, Dana is leading a group of girls in a cheerleading routine while sitting on the bleachers) Dana- Girl with the ugly hair in the back, keep in rhythm! Nadine- (singing) I ain’t no hollaback girl. Dana- This is cheerleading practice, not choir Nadine! (Song ends and all the girls go into splits on the floor) Dana- That was a bit disappointing. As automatic captain of the freshman cheerleading squad, I’ll hold tryouts tomorrow at 4:30 right here. Nadine will be my assistant judge. (The doors swing open and Lindsay comes running in) Lindsay- Did I miss practice?! Am I too late?! Dana- Calm down, scum. Yeah, you’re late! Clear out, girls. (The other girls all leave except Nadine who joins Dana on the bleachers) Lindsay- Dana, I am so sorry. My mom’s car broke down so I had to bike here, but it was too late and now I’m freaking out and rambling. All I want is a spot on the cheerleading team, can you please give me one more shot? Dana- Shut up, you’re giving me a headache. If you really that serious about the team, just come to tryouts tomorrow. Lindsay- Dana, thank you so much, I’ll be there I swear. Dana- Hold on…one more thing. Lindsay- Yeah, what is it? Dana- I’m not sure you’re really dedicated to this team…I need every member to put 110% into this every single day. Lindsay- Dana, I am so dedicated. I’ve never been this dedicated about anything ever…except maybe those auditions for that family sitcom…that doesn’t matter! I so need this Dana, please. Dana- Fine, I’ll give you a shot at auditioning, but…well as you could imagine, with all these auditions and such I’m swamped. I may need a favor or two from you. Is that okay? Lindsay- I…I’m not sure…I mean Nadine could… Nadine- I’m going to a family reunion tonight, I’m not going to be able to be at Dana’s side when she needs me, that’s why we need you. Dana- I guess I was wrong to maybe put my trust in you Lindsay. Lindsay- No, stop I’ll do whatever you want, whenever you want. Just, please let me audition. Dana- Deal. Gimme your phone. (Lindsay slowly and hesitantly hands Dana her phone) Dana- I added myself as a contact. If I call, you’d better answer Evans…I’m counting on you. Lindsay- You’re not going to regret this, I promise. Dana- Yeah…I’m sure of that. (Dana smirks at Lindsay and walks with Nadine out of the gym) Lindsay- What the hell have I gotten myself into… (Skylar and Charlie are at the smoothie shop and Seann walks in) Charlie- I’m turning fifteen in one month, what should I do to celebrate? Skylar- Hawaii? Paris? Oh! Go volunteer for children in Africa! Charlie- What? I mean, birthdays aren’t that important I guess. Skylar- In my book, birthdays aren’t any different from any other day. Sure, you get presents and cake but does that even mean anything? I mean, anyone could come right now and give me their smoothie then I go home and my mom has made her devil food cake again. The same thing as a birthday, just not. Charlie- You really need to see a therapist… (Seann leaves the register and sees Charlie and Skylar) Seann- Hey guys, aren’t you in my history class? Skylar- And algebra and Spanish. Seann- Mind if I take that seat? Charlie- Pop a squat my friend. Seann- The first week of high school is over, how are you guys taking it in? Charlie- Eh, it’s not as bad as everyone makes it out to be. Seann- Agreed. Skylar- Everyone makes it out to be a place where popular people fight about who they slept with this week and we are forced to learn about things we will most likely forget about the next week and won’t need in life ever. So far, that’s all that’s went down. Seann- Yeah…so Charlie, you and Lindsay are friends? Charlie- She was the first new person I met this year. We’ve hung out a few times, yeah. Isn’t she close with you and Lacey? Seann- Yup, I’ve been hanging out with them for the most part this week. But, to be honest, it’s kinda nice to be around just guys, you know? Charlie- Amen. Seann- So, I’m throwing Lacey her fifteenth birthday bash with Lindsay, do you guys want to come? Charlie- Yeah, when is it? Seann- Next Friday at 5. Charlie- I’ll be there. Skylar- Charlie, we were going to watch the resident evil movies that night, remember? Zombie marathon? Charlie- Zombies can wait, birthdays can’t. You only get one a year right? Seann- When’s yours? I have to wait till April. Charlie- Mine’s next Wednesday, actually. Seann- Whoa man, we could totally do a double party for you and Lace. How about that? Charlie- Sounds good, as long as Lacey doesn’t mind sharing her spotlight. Seann- Naw, she’ll be fine. I gotta buzz but I’ll talk to you tomorrow, and you too…uh Simon? Skylar- Yeah, I’ll see you later… (Seann leaves and Charlie is grinning from ear to ear) Skylar- Funny how a person can change their perspective on birthdays within what? Three minutes? Charlie- Very funny, Sky. But what am I going to do? Turn down a birthday party? I don’t think so. I’m gonna go so I’ll see you tomorrow…uh…Sully is it? Skylar- Very funny, loser. (Charlie leaves while Skylar puts his smoothie down forcefully) Lacey- You what?! Are you crazy? Lindsay- I know, but I really want to get onto that squad, Lace. Lacey- Well apparently…I would watch your back Linz, Dana’s not one to suddenly befriend one of her foes. Lindsay- Well duh, I’m not stupid. Oh wait, another call. Who do you think it is? Lacey- Dana already? Good luck, you’ll need it. (Lindsay hangs up on Lacey and answers Dana’s call) Dana- Lindsay, I’m so glad you answered! Listen, I’m in a bit of a predicament here. You see, I’m getting a manicure and the nail lady won’t let me leave until I’m dry. Could you pick up the new dress I’ve been holding at Vic’s. They won’t hold it another day. Thanks, babe. Lindsay- We- (Dana hangs up) Yes, your highness. (Lindsay falls back onto her bed and sighs) (The bell rings at school and Seann leaves Charlie’s locker as Skylar approaches) Skylar- What’d he want? Charlie- Just to say he okayed the party with Lacey. Skylar- Oh, are we still on tonight for the epic video game war? Charlie- Oh…I totally forgot! Skylar- That’s never good. Charlie- Seann, Lacey, and Lindsay are going to the mall and he invited me. You can come if you want. Skylar- The mall? I’ll save myself the misery. Have fun with your new friends. (Skylar walks away as Lindsay approaches) Lindsay- What’s wrong with him? Charlie- He’s pissed because I cancelled the “Epic Video Game War” he had planned. Cheesy right? Lindsay- You think? Have you seen Dana and or Nadine around anywhere? Charlie- Isn’t Dana in the gym working on setting up auditions? Lindsay- Thanks, Charlie. (Lindsay scurries to the gym and Dana is talking with Mr. Vander) Dana- This squad is going to blow you away Mr. V! Mr. Vander- You know, I used to be a cheerleader, and not just for Powder-puff. Dana- Oh…that’s…great! Mr. Vander- I wonder if I should audition… (Dana looks at him awkwardly) Mr. Vander- Just joking, good luck today champ. Dana- Lindsay, you’re here. Thanks for saving me from him, I was about to slam my head into the wall. Lindsay- I got your morning bagel sandwich and calorie burning drink. Here is a list of the auditioners in alphabetical order and your new pink pen you asked for. Dana- Very good, I’m impressed. Lindsay- I have to meet Lacey before first period so I better jet. Dana- One more thing…sit with us at lunch. Lindsay- Oh…well I promised Charlie I’d sit with him… Dana- Do you want the audition or not? Lindsay- See you at lunch then. (Lindsay walks away and Dana does an evil glare behind her back) (Seann is eating lunch with Lacey and Skylar approaches them) Skylar- Seann, my man! Can I have a few with you? Seann- Uh…sure dude, Whatcha want? (Skylar pulls Seann aside) Skylar- So, you like Charlie right? Seann- Yeah, he’s cool. Why? Skylar- Well, as his closest and earliest friend I thought it was my duty to…inform you on some things. Seann- What…kind of things? Skylar- For one, he’s terrified of blue liquids, so if you plan on having any at the party, I’d forget that. Seann- Okay…no blue liquids. Is that all? Skylar- His parents are…uh…Amish…so he can’t like…eat butter he doesn’t make. Seann- What? Skylar- Just one of those crazy traditions. Oh and one last thing. Seann- What now? Skylar- He’s bi so…if he starts…looking at you, watch out. Okay gotta run, bye. (Skylar runs off and Seann scratches his head as Lacey walks up to him) Lacey- What was that about? Seann- I have no idea… (All the cheerleaders are eating lunch together and Lindsay takes a seat next to Nadine) Dana- So, Lindsay what are you doing after school today? Lindsay- Well, I was actually going to go with my Mom to- Dana- Well cancel, we’re all going to hang out for the night, GNO, girls! Lindsay- Oh…I guess I can come… Nadine- And change your skirt before the end of the day, Dana bought a new blue skirt and she’s going to wear it. Lindsay- We can’t both wear blue skirts? Carla- Where’d you find this girl? Does she know anything about anything? Lindsay- Oh…well (Lacey and Seann are passing by and watch Lindsay) Lacey- Poor girl, getting caught up in the wrong scene. Seann- If she turns into another Dana, I’m going to send her straight to an intervention. Lacey- Attitude intervention? Nice… (After school, Skylar and Charlie are walking home and Charlie is drinking a blue raspberry pop) Skylar- So, you still excited for your stupid party? Charlie- It’s not stupid, and just the fact someone’s throwing me a party is cool. My parents are going clubbing that night I think, so I can stay pretty late. Skylar- Nice, hey do you know anyone Amish? Charlie- No? Skylar- I wonder if they make their own butter… Charlie- You’re a freak, dude. (Seann comes running up to them and Skylar notices Charlie’s blue drink so he grabs it and throws it into the street) Charlie- Dude, what the hell?! Seann- What’s up guys? Charlie- I think Skylar’s having a freak attack or something. Seann- Oh…well you ready to go to the mall? I can get my mom to give you a ride. Charlie- Right now? Yeah, that’s fine. Talk to you later Sky? Skylar- Sayonara. Dana- Nice job, ladies. I’ll give you a call later tonight to tell you the news. (Girls started piling out of the room except for Nadine, Dana, Lindsay, and two other girls Lindsay didn’t know) Nadine- That wasn’t how I expected, it was much, much worse. Dana- How am I going to pick 6 other girls for the team? I don’t think 6 did even an okay routine. Nadine- Whatever, let’s party! Lindsay- Where are we going? Dana- Nadine, Lindsay, Missy, Carla, we are going to rule the night. First, a run to the mall and then a dine and dash at Carmella’s and lastly…a little surprise I have in store. Lindsay- Dine and dash? Dana- What? You expect to pay? Plus, it’s the easiest place to ditch, they don’t even have a hostess at the front doors. Carla- Let’s blow this popsicle stand! Nadine- Girl’s night, woot! Dana- We’re going to the mall Nadine, not a rave. (Lacey, Seann, and Charlie are at the mall, talking about how Lindsay ditched them) Lacey- Maybe her audition didn’t go so well, she probably didn’t want to see anyone. Charlie- No one should be treated the way Dana treats Linz. Seann- I second that. Lacey- Guys…call me crazy but is that Lindsay over there, with Carla and Nadine? (They all look towards Victoria Secrets where the girls are examining the clothes on a mannequin) Seann- She ditched us for THEM?! Charlie- That’s a new low. Lacey- Oh God, Dana’s probably making her come. You know how she keeps making her be her assistant. Seann- Or maybe Lindsay’s just a liar. Lacey- I doubt it…should we save her? Charlie- Let’s go. Seann- Good luck. (Lacey and Charlie walk up to Lindsay and the other girls) Lacey- Hi Lindsay, I thought you were coming to the mall with us today? Carla- Ew, get your freak friends away from me. Lindsay- Guys…we’re kinda busy. I’ll call you later. (Carla and Nadine laugh at them while Lindsay mouths “sorry” and walks away) Lacey- Unbelievable…she must really want this spot on the squad… Charlie- Whatever, the three of us can have fun, right? (Charlie walks back to Seann while Lacey stares at Lindsay for a moment and then shakes her head and walks away) Dana- Time to ditch this place girls, it’s time for the surprise. Missy- Where are we headed now? Dana- Back to the school. Nadine- The school? Why? (Dana’s phone rings and she answers it) Dana- Kev? You’re ready? We’ll be there in ten, bye. Carla- What’s going on? Dana- Patience Carla, you’ll find out. (Kevin pulls his bike into the school parking lot and waits for the girls who are walking a few feet behind him) Kevin- Ready for this? Dana- Hey, baby. As ready as I’ll ever be (They kiss and she leans on him) Lindsay- Okay, you’ve been stalling long enough, just tell us the surprise. Kevin- We’re going to take a little…joyride in Principal V’s car. Carla- Seriously!? Who drives? Lindsay- Guys, this isn’t a good idea. Dana- I choose…Lindsay to drive. Lindsay- What? I’m not even fifteen yet! Dana- Want to show your loyalty to me? You take the role as chauffeur. (Dana throws Lindsay the keys) Nadine- There’s only four seats in his car though and six of us. Dana- Exactly…Carla, Missy, shoo. Missy- But- Carla- I wanna go! Dana- Leave or we’ll key the car and blame it on you. (Carla and Missy slur under their breath and walk away) Lindsay- Dana, it’s dark out and I don’t think I can- Dana- Do you want to be on the squad? Then drive the freaking car. Kevin- He’s got a lambo! Nadine- Sweet! (Kevin, Nadine, and Dana hop in the car as Lindsay stands still, but eventually slowly makes her way to the car and takes the driver’s seat) Kevin- In the backseat of a lambo, making out with a hot girl; life is good my friends. Nadine- Radio! (Lindsay starts the engine and puts her hands on the wheel) Lindsay- Guys… Dana- Drive! (Everyone chants drive to Lindsay and cheer when she finally hits the gas) Lindsay- Where am I going? Dana- Just down a few blocks, then turn around and we’ll head back, okay? Stop worrying, scum. (Lindsay turns onto the road and everyone cheers again) Nadine- See, not so hard. Lindsay- No…it is… Kevin- Faster, slowpoke, this isn’t a ten MPH speed limit. Lindsay- I’m doing twenty-five in a thirty, okay? Dana- Don’t be a party-pooper Lindsay, faster! Lindsay- No! Nadine- Well we say yes! (Nadine slams her foot onto Lindsay’s on the gas pedal and the car goes screeching down the road) Lindsay- Oh my god! Dana- Holy crap, woohoo!! (Sirens are heard behind them and they all fall silent) Dana- Keep driving. Lindsay- I have to pull over, how do I do that? Kevin- Just ditch the cops, it’s fine. Lindsay- I already dined and dashed today, I’m not getting into a full-speed chase an hour later. (Lindsay pulls over the car and everyone looks nervously at each other) Cop: May I see your ID, you were speeding. Lindsay- ID and registration? I…I think I left it at home. Dana- You see, our father is passing away as we speak and we need to get to the hospital. Cop: Oh, well you must be so traumatized that you just passed the hospital not even a minute ago. Nadine- He’s in…uh…the one…not here… Cop: I need all of you to get out of the car, I’ll be right back. (The cop walks away and Kevin does a signal to Nadine and Dana, Dana grabs Lindsay by the shoulder) Dana- Tell anyone we were in the car, you die. (Nadine, Kevin, and Dana sneak away and Lindsay is left alone, crying) (Lacey is in her room watching TV on her bed, flipping channels) Reporter: In other news, a Lakehurst teenager Lindsay Evans was pulled over after speeding and reportedly stole her principal’s car. Others were in the car with her, but abandoned her. She will not give out any names of the people in the car with her. Lacey- Oh my God… (Lacey’s phone rings and she answers it) Seann- Are you watching the news? Lacey- Uh huh… Seann- You know when you said she must really want that spot on the squad? Lacey- Yeah. Seann- You had no idea… Mrs. Evans- $2,000! We have to pay $2,000 because of your stupid move!? Why would you do this? Lindsay- I’m sorry mom…I just… Mrs. Evans- I can’t even look at you right now… (Mrs. Evans slams Lindsay’s door and Lindsay starts crying, then her phone rings) Lindsay- Hello? Dana- What happened? Lindsay- I got a $2,000 fine and four months probation. Dana- Eh, you got off easy, but you should know that I’m done using you like this, you’re like no fun whatsoever. Lindsay- I’m on the squad, that’s all that matters. Dana- Yeah, about that, I dropped you. A jailbird like you would so ruin our squad’s reputation. Lindsay- What?! But you made me drive that car! Dana- No one has to know that. And if they do, I’ll know who told them and who to make pay. Got that? Have fun on probation, tootles! (Dana hangs up and Lindsay starts sobbing and falls on her side on the bed) Lindsay- I’m so stupid… Category:Blog posts